typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Thế Giới
là từ dùng để gọi Trái Đất, hoặc hai Ức Chỉ Lực của Địa Cầu là Gaia và Alaya. Ngoài Thế Giới còn có Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới và Vòng Xoáy Căn Nguyên. Các Đấng Nguyên Sơ là những vật chứa thể hiện ý chí của hành tinh. Nôm na thì về bản chất, họ giống với chính hành tinh hơn là một phần của Ức Chỉ Lực. Khác với những thiên thể còn lại trong Hệ Mặt Trời, Trái Đất không có một Đấng Nguyên Sơ xác định của riêng mình. Sinh vật gần giống nhất để trở thành Đấng Nguyên Sơ của Trái Đất chính là Archetype: Earth. Một định nghĩa khác nói rằng "thế giới" là một địa danh hoặc một môi trường, khá giống với định nghĩa trong thế giới thực. Khác với khái niệm Trái Đất, một thế giới có thể tồn tại dưới nhiều hình dạng khác nhau, ví dụ như "thế giới loài người", "Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới", "thế giới tinh thần", hoặc " ." Fate/Apocrypha Tập 5 Fate/Grand Order Đặc Dị Điểm Babylonia: Chương 14.1 - bản tóm tắt truyện của STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Tuy nhiên, bài viết này chỉ diễn giải định nghĩa thứ nhất. Nguồn gốc Vào thuở sơ khai, trái đất bao trùm bởi loại khí và dung nham nóng chảy. Sự sống chỉ bắt đầu xuất hiện sau khi hành tinh đã nguội dần. Do đó, trong bộ gien của mọi sinh vật trên hành tinh đều tiềm ẩn chứa đựng một ký ức về khung cảnh rực lửa của Trái Đất nguyên sơ. Loài người có thể tạo nên khái niệm Địa Ngục cũng là nhờ vào những ký ức đó. Thời Đại Thần Thánh Thời điểm trước kỷ nguyên cận đại là , đánh dấu bằng sự tăng cao về tốc độ sinh sôi của các loài Huyễn Tưởng Chủng như Chân Tổ và Gorgon, và tác động qua lại thường xuyên giữa loài người và Thần Linh. Ngoài ra, đây còn là thời đại của những anh hùng và thần thoại, thời đại mà luật lệ của loài người cũng như của thế giới rất khác biệt, chúng không dựa trên nền tảng vật lý của chính thực tại mà là Thần Bí. Ma Thuật ở thời điểm này được miêu tả rằng có thể sánh ngang với những Ma Pháp ngày nay, và các khả năng của Caster là minh chứng cho điều đó. Theo những gì đã biết, Thời Đại Thần Thánh kết thúc bởi ba sự kiện lớn. Suy Tàn Ban đầu, các vị thần tồn tại dưới dạng vật chất giống như hiện thân của chính tự nhiên, họ cai quản Trái Đất và cư dân trên hành tinh này. Sự Suy Tàn bắt đầu từ cuộc xâm lăng của Sefar vào năm 12,000 Trước Công Nguyên (TCN). Sau khi Sefar tàn phá phần lớn Trái Đât và giết hại rất nhiều thần, cô ta cuối cùng bị đánh bại bởi "một thanh kiếm thần được rèn tại đại hải của các vì sao". Tuy nhiên, do thiệt hại mà Sefar gây ra, tầm ảnh hưởng và quyền uy của thần bị suy giảm, và ngược lại, tầm ảnh hưởng và quyền uy của loài người được gia tăng. Các vị thần bắt đầu mất dần đi trạng thái thực thể của họ, và cuối cùng, họ chỉ có thể đi lại trên mặt đất bằng cách nhập vào người nào đó thích hợp. Chia Cắt Nhận thấy nếu cứ tiếp suy yếu như vậy thì Thời Đại Thần Thánh sẽ kết thúc, các vị thần Lưỡng Hà tạo ra Gilgamesh vào khoảng năm 2,600 TCN, người giữ vai trò cốt yếu trong cầu nối giữa họ và nhân loại. Nhưng không ngờ, Gilgamesh lại nổi dậy chống lại các vị thần và thúc đẩy sự Chia Cắt hoàn toàn giữa thần và người. Chính vì thế, các vị thần càng suy thoái nhanh hơn, họ mất đi quyền năng và trở thành các Thần Linh. Họ buộc phải chuyển sang chiều không giao cao hơn và chỉ có thể quan sát Trái Đất mà không được can thiệp trực tiếp. Về sau, cái chết của Vua Ma Thuật Solomon thúc đẩy sự suy tàn của những yếu tố . Khơi mào Sự kiện Khơi Mào diễn ra vào năm 700 TCN làm dẫn đến sự kết thúc của Thời Đại Thần Thánh và mở đầu một thời đại mới. Hiện nay chưa có thông tin chi tiết về nó. Fate/Grand Order Đặc Dị Điểm Babylonia: Chương 3 bản tóm tắt truyện của STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Thời Đại Yêu Tinh Không có thông tin gì về ngoại trừ chuyện nó đã kết thúc.Garden of Avalon - Chương Mở Đầu Thời Đại Loài Người Thời điểm mà chúng ta sống hiện giờ mang tên , là lúc mà ma thuật cũng dần trở nên tàn lụi để nhường chỗ cho khoa học và thế giới chỉ còn lại năm Ma Pháp. Kurogiri Satsuki đã từng nêu giả thuyết rằng, sự kết thúc của Thời Đại Thần Thánh một phần cũng vì Ngôn Ngữ Thống Nhất đã bị thất truyền. Thời đại của Thần Bí kết thúc cũng khiến Alaya có được động lực qua sự tăng trưởng dân số chóng mặt của loài người, từ đó áp đảo Gaia để hoàn toàn biến đổi luật lệ thế giới từ tuân theo những điều Thần Bí thành tuân theo những quy luật vật lý. Những loài Huyễn Tưởng Chủng đã nhường lại bề mặt Trái Đất cho loài người và di chuyển tới Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới, nơi mà Thần Bí vẫn phát triển. Ức Chỉ Lực là những lực lượng bảo vệ được hình thành từ vô thức. Khái niệm Ức Chỉ Lực đóng một vai trò rất quan trọng trong Thế giới quan Nasu và bao gồm hai nguồn lực là Gaia và Alaya. Gaia tượng trưng cho khát vọng được tồn tại và phồn vinh của Trái Đất còn Alaya là tập hợp ý chí sinh tồn của loài người. Vì con người là những sinh vật sống trên Trái Đất nên Alaya vốn cũng là một phần của Gaia. Tuy nhiên, do nhân loại ngày một phát triển độc lập với tự nhiên mà ý chí của họ cũng dần trở nên tách biệt với ý chí của Địa Cầu. Chính vì lẽ đó nên xung đột là việc hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra giữa hai nguồn lực. Mặc dù được gọi là ý chí của Địa Cầu và nhân loại, những Ức Chỉ Lực không hề có cảm xúc. Chúng vốn là những vòng xoáy năng lượng thụ động chỉ phản ứng khi có điều gì đó đe dọa đến sự tồn vong của loài người hoặc hành tinh. Khi tìm thấy những mối nguy hại tiềm tàng, các Ức Chỉ Lực sẽ tiêu diệt chúng một cách gián tiếp. Điển hình như việc các Ức Chỉ Lực đã thúc đẩy Ryougi Shiki tiêu diệt Araya Souren khi ông sắp chạm đến Căn Nguyên. Ngoài ra, trong lịch sử, Jeanne d'Arc cũng là một anh hùng được miêu tả rằng đã thực hiện những công trạng của cô bằng sự trợ giúp của Ức Chỉ Lực. Enkidu lại là một trường hợp ngoại lệ bởi khả năng tiếp xúc trực tiếp với Ức Chỉ Lực bằng Bảo Khí Enuma Elish. Mặc dù Gaia và Alaya đều là những ý chí siêu hình, chúng vẫn có thể gửi những đại diện hữu hình để đối phó với những mối nguy quá lớn không thể gián tiếp giải quyết. Những đại diện của Gaia bao gồm những Linh Thể và sinh vật của Trái Đất, kể cả Chân Tổ. Những đại diện của Alaya được gọi là Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả, là linh hồn của những con người đã thề nguyện sẽ phục vụ Alaya để đổi lấy những đặc ân khi họ còn sống mà EMIYA là một ví dụ điển hình. Ngoài ra, các đại diện còn bao gồm cả những sinh thể đặc biệt được gọi là Quái Vật. là Primate Murder, còn chưa được biết tên nhưng người ta tin rằng nó có tồn tại. Tuy sở hữu một nguồn sức mạnh khổng lồ, các Ức Chỉ Lực chỉ giải phóng một lượng vừa đủ để giải quyết các sự việc một cách phù hợp. Giả sử một mối nguy hại có sức mạnh bằng X, thì các Ức Chỉ Lực cũng sẽ huy động một sức mạnh cũng chỉ bằng X để tiêu diệt nó. Sức mạnh đó có thể chỉ là những lực rất nhỏ vừa đủ để tạo nên các yếu tố ngẫu nhiên, nhưng cũng có thể lớn đến mức đủ sức nhấn chìm một lục địa. Theo lời của Merlin trong Garden of Avalon, Ức Chỉ Lực là cơ chế phòng vệ được sinh ra từ sự vô thức tập thể của nhân loại, và khác biệt giữa Anh Linh và Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả là, Anh Linh được triệu hồi bởi niềm hy vọng của nhân loại, trong khi Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả thì được triệu hồi bởi nỗi tuyệt vọng của nhân loại. Alaya là Ức Chỉ Lực được hình thành từ ý chí sinh tồn của loài người với nhiệm vụ bảo vệ họ khỏi sự diệt vong. Thông thường, khi phát hiện một mối nguy hại, Alaya sẽ can thiệp bằng những cách thức gián tiếp như chỉ dẫn hoặc trao cho một người nào đó sức mạnh để họ có thể tiêu diệt nó, tương tự như trường hợp của Shiki và Jeanne d'Arc. Nếu như cách thức đó không hiệu quả, Alaya sẽ triệu hồi những Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả, và điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc tác nhân gây hại sẽ bị xóa sổ cùng tất cả mọi thứ liên quan. Aozaki Touko cho rằng đó cũng là nguyên nhân khiến lục địa bị chìm xuống đáy biển. Alaya có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến các pháp sư, vì bất cứ ai cố gắng tìm đến Căn Nguyên đều sẽ bị Alaya xem như một mối nguy hại. Một số pháp sư đã làm mọi cách để lẫn trốn Alaya. Như Araya Souren đã che giấu công trình nghiên cứu của mình bằng cách chứa đựng nó trong một kết giới. là nguyên tắc cốt lõi mà Alaya vận dụng trong việc tạo dựng Nhân Lý Định Sở. Về cơ bản, nguyên tắc này nói rằng "nhân loại phải tồn tại càng lâu càng tốt". Ở những thế giới song song, nơi mà nhân loại tự diệt vọng hoặc vì tiến bộ quá nhanh mà bị ngưng trệ, Alaya dựa trên nguyên tắc này để chọn lọc, chỉ cho phép những thế giới song song nào có triển vọng nhất tiếp tục tồn tại để củng cố tương lai của loài người. of phenomena as absolutes. This universe permits the birth of unlimited possibilities, numerous adjacent worlds, and divergent developments of history. However, as the unrestricted propagation of this process would exhaust the lifespan of the universe, at set intervals, those extraneous | | }} removed of the category of "routes characterized by survivability and stability" are culled (伐採, basai, lit. "cull" / "prune"), so as to prevent the needless expenditure of energy. The Mooncell has concluded that the means by which our Universe of Awareness (認識宇宙) -- fundamentally unstable by nature -- is stabilized across the Past, Present, and Future lie in the execution of "culling" and the formation of "records" (記録帯, Kiroku-tai, lit. "Recording Bands"). If left alone, will branch without restriction, and the behavior of culling serves to remove those divergences that are unnecessary, leaving only the "trunk" to advance. This is the simplest image by which to comprehend the phenomena. Any history that has been secured as an anchoring band (固定帯, kotei-tai) become as an existence impervious to interference from the past and future; events or phenomena that exist within the purview of the anchoring band are utterly immovable. Hypothetically, if one were to move to a chronological position in the past of an "anchoring band" to the purpose of modifying history, as time progresses unto the position of the "anchoring band," history would be to its state of record. In those universes wherein Quantum Time-Locks are imposed, the "outcomes" that have been registered to anchoring bands are categorically unchangeable. Thus, that which would be open for time travelers to modify would be invariably restricted to "process." For example, let us presume that the "outcome" that "Britain was destroyed" is secured as a matter of record. In the circumstance that a process wherein "Britain comes to prosper; its wars are concluded; and happiness is granted to its people" is successfully brought about, in the moment that history advances unto the anchoring band, the outcome whereby "even so, Britain came unto its destruction" manifests. One or two -- or any number of lives might be saved. However, modification to the overall course of the History of Man (人類史, Jinrui-shi) is decisively beyond possibility. These are the Quantum Time-Locks -- those existences referred to within Thaumaturgical Society as . To rephrase, it is potentially possible that by some immense undertaking, the course of the History of Man could be fundamentally denied by successful revocation (破壊, hakai, destruction) of a "Quantum Time-Lock," but even by this method, that which is denied is restricted to "the History of Man that falls subsequent to the anchoring band." The purview of a "Quantum Time-Lock" due to manifest may be dictated only those who live within the era. Intervention from the past or future is incapable of directly influencing the formation of a Quantum Time-Lock.|クォンタム・タイムロック【事柄】 霊子記録固定帯。 一定の間隔で事象の平均値を固定化するタイミングの事。 この宇宙は無数の可能性を許容し、多くの並行世界、違う展開の歴史を生み出している。 しかしそれを際限なく行うと宇宙の寿命が尽きてしまう為、一定のタイミングで「もっとも強く、安定性を持ったルート」から外れた特例の を伐採し、エネルギーの無駄な消費を防いできた。 本来なら不安定な我々の認識宇宙を現在・過去・未来にわたり安定させているのはこの「伐採」と「記録帯」によるものとムーンセルは結論づけている。 放っておけば無限に枝分かれしていく時間という大樹から不要な枝を伐採し、つねに「幹」だけにしていく行為ーーーというのが一番分かりやすいイメージ。 固定帯となった歴史は過去・未来からの干渉をうけても不動のものとなるため、固定帯にある事象は何があっても変動しない。 仮に、「固定帯」より過去に移動して歴史を変動させようと、その「固定帯」に到達すれば歴史は強引に復元される。 霊子記録固定帯がある宇宙において、固定帯として登録された「結果」は決して変わらない。時間移動者に変革できるのはその「過程」だけとなる。 たとえば「ブリテンが滅んだ」という「結果」が固定された場合。 時間移動をして「プリテンを繁栄させ、戦争を終結させ、誰もが幸福になった」という過程を成功させたとしても、歴史が固定帯に入った瞬間に「しかし、それでもプリテンは滅びた」という結果になる。 一人や二人、何人かの人生は救えるかしもれない。 しかし人類史という大きなうねりを変えることは決してできない。 これが霊子記録固定帯、魔術世界では「人理定礎」と呼ばれるもの。 逆に言えば、何らかの大偉業によってこの「霊子記録固定帯」を破壊できれば人類史を根底から否定する事が可能となるが、その方法でも「破壊した固定帯から先の人類史だけ」を否定するのが限界である。 次に訪れる「霊子記録固定帯j の決定ができるのは、その時代を生きた者たちだけである。 過去・未来からの介入では「霊子記録固定帯」に手を出せない。}} -- much less what lies beyond. So, how about I rephrase? Worlds that run adjacent are essentially as "possibilities." Conclusions that may be possible. Bonds that were abandoned. Options that went unnoticed. Divergent futures, wherein "what ifs" such as these were permitted. It is indeed these "realities in which the future was altered" that are referred to as Adjacent Worlds. The you who is now alive -- By the actions of the you who exists here and now, the course of the World can shift in any number of ways. This is proof that is itself still alive; positive evidence that your World still lies upon its . In converse: For those Worlds wherein the act of choice can no longer impact the future, Adjacent Realities cannot exist. Such timelines merely advance. Losing even the possibility of undoing the past, they become distinct, solitary Worlds. Their manifestation is a necessary evil, structurally mandated. In those worlds where choiceless choices incessantly persist, the form of the "World" familiar to you cannot endure. There should exist worlds ruined by the repetition of choices in mortal error, yes? There should exist worlds that excessively advanced their civilization by way of continuous innovation, yes? But once a World arrives at such a state, it can no longer be counted as . If has deviated, it becomes that which is known as an . But why do such realities become solitary? Shouldn't it be that whatever the future, the possibility of adjacent advancement persists? Unfortunately, this isn't the case. The energy to account for the proliferation of unnecessary worlds, exists nowhere within this . That is to say, the ceaseless proliferation of Adjacent Realities may eventually exceed the capacity of the Dimension as a whole. Adjacent Realities are a necessary existence, but they cannot be let to freely multiply. It's a very rough estimation, but should the Earth persist at its present level of civilization for another century, it's likely that the Solar System will collapse. However, the reality is that we live and multiply. The Solar System hasn't yet before the sheer volume of data that we produce, and it's likely that the can be sustained for another hundred million years. And the principle behind it is simple. To a certain extent, conducts a hueristic of timeline , preserving only those Outcomes wherein isn't impossible. For those Adjacent Realities judged to be unnecessary -- the future is closed. In more concrete terms, cumulative are conducted at , to the end of identifying and preserving only the of those Worlds capable of guaranteeing "the preservation of capacity for advancement in yet a subsequent century, at bare minimum." Per that facilitate the , this process could be termed . Thusly, the civilizations of the many extant Adjacent Realities largely refrain from divergence. You can imagine it as a great tree. The worlds permitted to advance are restricted to the center -- comprising the trunk. Those branches that diverge grow and multiply, but eventually succumb to their , falling to ruin without reaching a future. You understand, yes? Those worlds that advance too far into ruin or prosperity are bankrupt of | | }}. such as these are little more than | | }} whose outcomes are foreordained. The time of the culling brings a termination to unnecessary possibilities -- the point at which, by force of , the mutable Histories of the past solidify as a static course. This is what the Magi of the referred to as -- the .|地上には「並行世界」とい仮説がある。 世界は一つではなく合わせ鏡のように無数に展開しており、 だからこそ未来は一つきりではない、という考え。 つまりは―― こういう事だと捉えればいい。 いまのあなたはこの時間流のどこかにいるあなたという事だ。 実感は湧かないかもしれない。 なにしろ人間には「世界の壁」を知覚する事も、超える事もできないのだから。 だがこう言い換えればどうだろう。 並行世界とは、即ち可能性の事なのだと。 ありえたかもしれない結末。 切り捨ててしまった関係。 気付くことさえなかった選択。 そういった「もしも」を許容する事で変わる未来。 正確には「変動する未来のある世界」が、並行世界と呼ばれるものだ。 いま生きているあなた―― 現在にいるあなたの行いによって、世界はいかようにも変動する。 それは可能性が生きていることの証左であり、 あなたの世界が「正しい軸」にある事を示している。 逆に言えば。 もう何を選んでも未来が変わらなくなった世界に、 並行世界は存在しない。 それはただの行き止まり。 過去に戻る事さえできなくなった、孤独な単一の世界だ。 それは必ず生まれてしまう構造的必要悪だ。 人々に選ばれなかった選択が続いた世界は、 あなたのいる「世界」と同じ姿を保てるはずがないのだから。 致命的な選択を続けた事で滅びた世界もあるだろう。 革新的な世界を続けて文明レベルがあがりすぎた世界もあるだろう。 そうなってしまってはもう「他と同じ世界」とは数えない。 世界の基盤がズレてしまったのなら、 それは別世界というべきものだ。 なぜそれが孤独な世界なのか？ どんな未来になっても並行する可能性はあるはずだ、だって？ 残念だがそれはない。 間違ってしまった世界の顛末を増やすために使うエネルギーは、 この次元には存在しない。 このように、 増え続ける並行世界はいずれ次元の容量を超えてしまう。 並行世界というものはなくてはならないものだが、 ありすぎてもいけないものだ。 おおざっぱな目算だが、 地球の文明レベルであれば百年も続けばこの太陽系は破裂するだろう。 だが事実として我々は生存し、繁殖している。 太陽系は情報量によって緩和することなく、 むこう一億年は今の方式で存続できる。 理屈は簡単だ。 世界という者はある程度進むと可能性の統計をとり、 「次の時代の運営」に無理のない結末だけを存続させる。 不要と判断した世界の並行世界―― その未来を閉ざすんだよ。 具体的に言うと百年単位で「ここまで」と集計をとって、 「少なくとも、あと百年は続けられると」と 保証された世界だけに可能性を許す。 質量保存の法則にならっていえば、 これは事象保存の法則と言えるだろう。 だからあまたに存在する並行世界に文明のズレはない。 大樹をイメージすればいい。 成長を続けられるのは幹である中心の部分だけ。 すくすくと育った枝葉はいずれ限界を迎え、未来なく崩壊する。 わかっただろう？ いきすぎた崩壊、いきすぎた進化をとげた世界に は存在しない。 そういった異世界は、もう結末が決まってしまった にすぎない。 この伐採のタイミング。 余計な可能性を掴み取り、 観測によって変動しがちな歴史を不動のものにするポイント。 これを旧世界の魔術師たちは事象固定帯―― 人理定礎と呼んでいた。}} Gaia là Ức Chỉ Lực tượng trưng cho ý chí sinh tồn của Trái Đất với nhiệm vụ bảo vệ sự sống của mọi sinh vật trên hành tinh. Nhưng vì loài người ngày một phát triển độc lập và tàn phá thiên nhiên nên Gaia cũng dần xem họ như một mối nguy hại. Để đối phó với việc đó, Gaia đã tạo ra Siêu Việt Chủng, gồm những loài sinh vật có thể thống trị loài người, với các ví dụ điển hình như Linh Trưởng Sát Nhân, một sinh vật có thể nhanh chóng tàn sát con người, và Chân Tổ, chủng tộc tinh linh được dựa trên hình mẫu của Mặt Trăng Đỏ Brunestud. Những sinh vật sinh ra trên Trái Đất không thể hủy diệt hoàn toàn chính hành tinh này bởi những giới hạn mà Ức Chỉ Lực thiết lập sẵn từ trước. Chính vì vậy mà Bảo Khí Diệt Tinh Cầu cũng không thể hoàn toàn tiêu diệt hành tinh. Fate/Grand Order Dị Điểm Shinjuku: Chương 11 Bản dịch tóm tắt nội dung của Aesma-Daeva. Trong Tương Lai Tương lai của thế giới không cố định, nhiều tương lai có thể xảy ra tùy thuộc vào tình trạng hiện tại của các Thế Giới Song Song. Sự suy kiệt Mana trong thế giới Fate/Extra bắt nguồn từ việc Aylesbury Valesti khiến cho hành tinh đảo cực. Sự đảo cực tương tự cũng diễn ra ở thế giới Tsuki no Sango dẫn đến sự suy vong của loài người thay vì ma thuật. Thế giới Notes bị diệt vong nhưng nhân loại vẫn cư trú trên hành tinh chết này. Gilgamesh thấy được một tương lai thể theo ước nguyện của Çatalhöyük, nơi mà loài người vươn ra ngoài hành tinh và đi xa hàng triệu năm ánh sáng. Arcueid Brunestud đề cập rằng nếu ước mơ về tương lai đủ lớn thì loài người sẽ có thể thoát khỏi đại hải của các vì sao. Trong một tương lai của thế giới có xảy ra hiện tượng , mở đầu cho sự suy tàn của nhân loại. Khi các nguồn tài nguyên của Trái Đất cạn kiệt, khả năng sống còn trên hành tinh này dần dần mất đi. Phần lõi được xem là linh hồn của Trái Đất bị tổn hại. Nguyên nhân của nó vẫn chưa được xác định (có giả thuyết nói rằng điều này là do nghi lễ Aylesbury Valesti gây ra) và hiện tượng này có liên đới đến Vùng Đất Thép. Fate/Extra Các sự kiện trong thế giới Fate/Extra giống trong Fate/stay night cho đến một mốc thời điểm vào khoảng những năm 1970 thì rẽ sang một hướng đi riêng. Một "sự kiện lớn nào đó" đã khiến nguồn mana của hành tinh dần cạn kiệt, và đến những năm 2030 thì hành tinh không còn mana nữa. Fate/Grand Order Những dị điểm về thời gian đã cho thấy loài người sẽ tuyệt chủng vào năm 2016. Có một tương lai xác định từ trước rằng con người sẽ phát triển thịnh vượng trong thế kỷ tới, nhưng người ta không còn quan sát được tương lai đó nữa. Bằng các Grand Order, Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea thực hiện kế hoạch điều chỉnh các dị điểm và cứu lấy nhân loại. Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA Thế giới song song của gia tộc Ainsworth trong Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA đã trải qua sự kiện hành tinh đảo cực và dần dần cạn kiệt ma lực bởi nguyên nhân nào đó mà con người không biết đến. Điều này dẫn đến những biến đổi trong môi trường sống, như đường bờ biển bị thay đổi, thời tiết bất thường (trời lạnh và có tuyết rơi giữa mùa hè ở Nhật Bản). Số lượng thực vật bị suy giảm, khiến cho số lượng động vật ăn cỏ cũng giảm và ảnh hưởng tới cả dân số loài người. Quá trình cạn kiệt năng lượng được dự tính sẽ diễn ra trong vài trăm năm, và sự sống của con người sẽ không kéo dài hơn mười thế hệ trước sự hủy diệt của thế giới. Mặc dù khoa học sẽ giúp con người giữ lợi thế trong một giai đoạn ngắn khi mà mọi phép màu trên thế giới đều biến mất, nhưng các quy luật của thế giới đã thay đổi theo chiều hướng khiến loài người dần dần bị diệt vong. Những "khu vực khô hạn" bắt đầu sinh sôi trên khắp thế giới, đó là những nơi mà năng lượng đã cạn kiệt hoàn toàn và bị bao phủ bởi một loại hạt lạ không phải ma lực. Giống như một chất độc tiêu diệt mọi sự sống theo quy luật hiện hành của thế giới, những cư dân hiện tại không thể sống được trong thế giới mới. Gia tộc Ainsworth định dùng Chén Thánh, Miyu Edelfelt, thông qua năng lượng còn lại của hành tinh để biến đổi loài người thành sinh vật sống được trong thế giới mới, tương tự như trường hợp của Á Lệ Bách Chủng và Nhân Gian Chủng trong Notes. Fate/stay night Theo lời tiên tri của Merlin, tiếp sau Thời Đại Loài Người là Thời Đại Ý Chí, bắt đầu khi Trái Đất ngừng quay và loài người tiến lên cõi giới cao hơn. Những người phụ thuộc vào thân thể xác thịt sẽ bị bỏ lại phía sau. Notes Tsuki no Sango Tham khảo en:World Thể_loại:Vũ Trụ Học